Emotional Harbor
by KipperCat25
Summary: Luffy and the Strawhats find a mysterious island in the middle of the ocean. It's only inhabitants seem to be carnivorous, poisonous flowers. They embark on a scouting mission with only one thought in their minds-the warning written at the bottom of the map.


**The beginning stages of this idea were given to me by Sonic1615. Thanks! I branched out when I wrote this, though, and made it even better!**

**Well, this is the longest one-shot I've ever written, and I don't know how great the plot was. If you could critique it for me, I'd appreciate it!  
**

* * *

"LAND HO!" The sniper called from the crow's nest.

"Really?" Nami said, confused. "We're not supposed to see land for days…"

"You were probably wrong, as usual," the green-haired swordsman said.

"HEY! SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BAKA MARIMO!"

Zoro just chuckled and went off to take a nap in the corner.

Nami sighed. "Maybe I was wrong, though…"

"Wrong about what?" the raven-haired captain came running out of the galley, presumably having been chased out by Sanji.

"Land. Usopp just said, 'Land Ho', but we're not supposed to see land for days." Nami took another look at her map.

"Maybe it's some kind of secret island!" Luffy said.

Nami's eyes turned into dollar signs. "With _treasure!" _

"Maybe there's some decent food on that island, too!" Luffy rubbed his stomach.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" a loud voice answered from the kitchen.

Luffy cackled. "Nothing, Sanji!"

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SAID ANYTHING!"

"Hey…" Nami said, bending over her map.

"What is it?" Luffy turned, bending down over the map as well.

"There's an asterisk on the map directly over where the island should be!" she hurriedly scanned the bottom of the map. "It says…'Emotion Harbor. Beware the daisies.'"

"OOOH! That sounds SO COOL!"

"That was my _ear,_" Nami said, clenching her teeth.

"Oh. Sorry."

"I think we should just pass it by…I've developed a severe case of I-can't-go-on-that-island-itis!" Usopp could be heard saying from above.

"Why do you always get sick whenever we go to an island?" Luffy called.

"Uh…because I have a severely contagious immune system!"

Luffy scratched his head. "Uh…That doesn't make much sense."

"That's because it's a lie, idiot!" Nami jumped up from the deck. "I'm setting a course straight ahead for Emotion Harbor. Any objections?" After waiting less than one second so Usopp wouldn't have time to answer, she said, "Good. Off we go, then."

Luffy laughed and threw his fist in the air. "We're going to a secret island!" Then he ran to the bow of the ship and took his place on the lamb figurehead.

Nami shook her head and turned the helm slightly. "Why did I agree to be on your crew again?"

"Because you wanted to make a map of the world! How could you forget that?" Luffy answered.

"Oh, yeah. But I never signed a contract that said I had to be with these idiots the whole time," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

-x-x-x-

The ship sailed smoothly into the harbor, which seemed deserted.

"I wonder if anyone lives here," Sanji said, having stepped out of the kitchen for a moment.

"If they do, I hope they're nice. I don't want to fight anyone on this island." Zoro said.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"Because. If the map says 'beware' then I really don't think I should…what if something strange happens?"

"Pfft. You're the _king _of strange, so I don't understand why you're worrying," Nami said.

"SHUT _UP!"_

Luffy threw a rope over the side and grinned as he made it over the wooden post on his first try. Then he jumped ashore and tied it.

Everyone else came ashore, too, except Usopp who was still in the crow's nest.

"You want to stay here all by yourself?" Nami asked.

Usopp gasped. "N-no, I'm coming!" He scurried down the rigging and fell off the ship in his haste. He swam ashore a minute later.

"How about we split up to explore?" Nami asked. "I'll go straight through the middle with Chopper, Usopp, you go around to the right, Zoro, you go left, and—"

"Wait, which way is left again?" Zoro's voice interrupted.

"It's—never mind. Luffy, you go with him." Nami sighed. Having a directionally challenged swordsman on board was not a good thing.

"I have to go by myself?" Usopp whimpered.

"Don't worry, Usopp! There's obviously no one here anyway," Luffy tried to console him. "Plus, if you don't get scared and run away, maybe I'll let you be captain for a day!"

Usopp perked up at that. "Really?"

"Yup! And that means you get to call the shots for one whole day! Twenty-four whole hours!"

Usopp's eyes widened and drool dripped out of the corner of his mouth.

Luffy grinned. "Let's go, Zoro!" He began walking away.

"Left is the OTHER way, you idiot!" Nami said.

"Oh. Oops," he turned and began walking the other way, Zoro on his heels.

Nami sighed. She had forgotten that there were _two _directionally challenged idiots aboard the ship. And they _had _to be the best fighters.

"Come on, Chopper," she said.

"Okay," Chopper said, following Nami into the woods.

"Wait! Nami-swan! What about me?" Sanji called after her.

Nami turned. "Just guard the ship."

Sanji snapped into a salute. "Aye-aye, ma'am!" But Nami was already out of sight.

-x-x-x-

"I wonder if any food grows on this island?" Luffy asked, skipping ahead of Zoro and looking off into the woods.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Zoro was veering off to the side.

Luffy reached back one arm and yanked Zoro back to where he was supposed to be. "Stay close," he warned.

Zoro laughed. "Normally I tell everyone _else _to stay close, not the other way around!"

Luffy put a finger to his lips. "Shh!" He stopped walking and listened. Then he beckoned to Zoro and crept forward silently.

Zoro followed, only half as quiet. His shoes were not built for quiet walking. He silently cursed the creators.

Luffy hid behind a tree and listened carefully. Then, in one fluid movement, he jumped out from behind it and shouted, "HA!"

Zoro peeked around the tree and laughed. "There's nothing there. Just flowers." He stopped laughing. "Flowers…"

Luffy nodded. "That's why I brought you here! Aren't they pretty?"

"Sure…"

Luffy walked up to the flowers and took one into his hand. He scrutinized it closely.

Zoro mentally panicked. The map had said "beware the daisies"! What if they were poisonous?

Luffy turned. Seeing Zoro's expression, he laughed. "These are _tulips!" _he said. "Not daisies."

Zoro relaxed and came over to stand next to Luffy. "Then why does the map say 'beware the daisies' if there _are _no daisies?"

"I don't—"

Suddenly, the flower next to Luffy snaked up his leg and attached itself to his arm. "Hey!"

Zoro leaned around Luffy to see when he noticed that there was a flower biting _his _leg, too. "How are they biting? They don't have teeth!"

"I don't know!" Luffy shook his hand frantically in an attempt to get the flower off.

Suddenly, Zoro groaned.

"You alright?" Upon not getting an answer, Luffy looked over. What he saw made him stop cold.

Zoro had three flowers entangling his legs, two on his arms, and one wrapped around his mouth and nose. He fell to the ground with a thump.

Another flower reached up and encircled Luffy's other arm, rendering him helpless. "Zoro!" Luffy struggled frantically to no avail.

Zoro writhed under the plants' grip, but their grip was like steel. He couldn't free himself. His vision began getting fuzzy.

"ZORO! LISTEN!" Luffy now had three flowers on him, the third having wrapped around his leg. "DON'T PASS OUT!"

Zoro shook his head roughly and tried to breathe. Although there was a flower covering both his nose and his mouth, there was still a small hole where some air could get through. He lay still and concentrated on adjusting his breathing so he could breathe somewhat more comfortably.

Luffy watched him for a minute before understanding what he was doing. Then he used one leg to kick at the flower encircling the other. The flower hissed a little but didn't let go.

Luffy frowned. He _had _to get out of these annoying tulip/daisies and help Zoro.

Zoro's chest rose and fell very slowly, and his breathing was ragged. To a normal person, it would have looked like he was about to die. But Luffy knew Zoro was trying his hardest to get enough air so he could fight off these things. And by the looks of things, it wasn't working out too well.

Luffy aimed a hard kick at the flower on his leg again. This time, the flower loosened its grip enough so that he could slide his foot out and kick the living daylights out of it. He sent it flying, and then it fell off the cliff.

Now Luffy had both feet free. He set to work on freeing his hands next.

-x-x-x-

Zoro shook his head again. The small amount of air he was getting was not enough. If Luffy didn't save him soon, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hang on.

-x-x-x-

With one final kick and a punch, Luffy was free. He turned to see Zoro still sprawled out on the ground, barely breathing.

He frowned. Zoro should have freed himself by now.

Luffy shrugged. Oh well. Now Zoro would owe him.

He walked over to Zoro, careful to avoid all flowers, and began dragging him away.

Zoro grunted and shook his head.

Luffy narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Zoro's eyes went to the flower on his arm to his face, making him look funny. But Luffy got the message.

"Oh…they'll suffocate you? That's why you haven't tried to get away, because you can't breathe?"

Zoro nodded and grunted again, probably to say, "hurry up".

Luffy started kicking and punching at the things, making them loosen their grip enough so that Zoro could breathe. Then he pulled them off and threw them over the edge of the cliff.

Zoro sat up, gasping for breath. "Thanks, Luffy," he panted.

"You're welcome."

Zoro gasped as he tried to stand. He sat back down again.

"What is it?" Luffy asked worriedly.

"I can't stand."

"Here, I'll help you." Luffy walked over and grabbed Zoro under the armpits and heaved him to his feet.

Zoro wobbled and grabbed onto Luffy for balance. He tried to take a step and winced.

Luffy grabbed Zoro's left arm and put it around his shoulders, and he put his right arm around Zoro's waist.

"Let's go," Luffy said, supporting Zoro's weight. "We need to get you back to the ship."

Zoro nodded and said nothing, just concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

A few minutes later Luffy moaned and stopped walking. They had just entered the woods.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, worried. If Luffy was injured, too, then that meant neither one of them could get back.

"My arms…" he gasped and let go of Zoro, who tumbled to the ground. He looked at his arms. There were eight puncture marks where the plants had grabbed him.

"I think it's poison…" Luffy wobbled and collapsed on the ground, landing on Zoro's lap. His breathing became more ragged.

Zoro frowned and bit his lip. He winced as another wave of pain shot through him. Now what were they going to do?

-x-x-x-

Usopp slinked through the forest, being careful to touch as few things as possible in case it was a trap. "I can be captain if I just make it through this," he told himself. "I can't be afraid. I am the Brave Captain Usopp!"

A bird landed in the tree above him and ruffled its feathers.

Usopp shrieked and cowered. He looked up.

"It's only a bird," he told himself.

The bird cawed loudly.

Usopp shrieked again. "AHH!"

He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. "It's just a bird…it's _just_ a bird…"

He continued walking.

-x-x-x-

Nami and Chopper walked slowly through the forest, exploring. Chopper had found a few new medicinal plants. Nami had unofficially become Chopper's apprentice for the day, pointing out strange plants and collecting them.

"What's that?" Nami pointed.

Chopper walked over and looked at it. "Poison Ivy," he announced.

"Oh…"

Suddenly there was a shriek.

"What was that?" Chopper asked.

"Probably just Usopp."

"Right."

-x-x-x-

Luffy groaned and lay back against Zoro, whose back was up against a tree. His face was turning pale, as was Zoro's.

"What if we don't make it out of this?" Luffy said.

"We will. Someone will find us." Zoro's side went numb and he crashed to the ground, lying on his left side.

Luffy fell as well, landing in front of Zoro.

"No one will find us," he said.

"Yes they will." Zoro put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Luffy turned to Zoro. "We can't even move. How are they going to find us?"

"We could yell for help. We're just above the ship; it's right below that cliff with the flowers."

"Then Sanji would hear…"

"Yeah. But…then he'd call me a moss-head…"

"Which is more important- your life or your relationship with Sanji?"

"My life, obviously."

"That settles it. HELP! _HELP!" _Luffy screamed as loud as he could.

-x-x-x-

Sanji sighed and flipped a patty. He wished he had been assigned to scout. But _no. _He had to stay here and _watch the ship. _

All of a sudden he heard a slight _thump_ outside on the deck. It was just the softest of thumps, not really loud enough to be a person or even an animal.

He frowned. Was someone back already? He turned off the stove just in case and walked outside, being careful to tread quietly unless someone heard him.

He walked around the deck and saw no one. He scowled.

Sanji turned back around to go inside when he saw it. The flower. Then he heard the cries for help.

-x-x-x-

Luffy panted. "I'm tired," he said. He lay back against Zoro and closed his eyes.

"NO! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! YOU MIGHT NOT OPEN THEM AGAIN!" Zoro shouted in his ear. He, too, was fighting to stay awake.

Luffy jumped. "AHH! Marimo! Geez!" He tried to lift his arm to rub his ear and groaned. A second later, he froze.

"Uh…Zoro?" Luffy's eyes widened and he began breathing faster.

"What? What is it?"

"I can't move my legs anymore."

Zoro's eyes widened. He tried moving his arms. They barely moved and caused him extreme pain. He grunted and moaned. His breathing also started to accelerate until he was almost hyperventilating along with Luffy. "I can't move my arms either," he said.

Luffy took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He knew panicking wouldn't help in the situation they were in. He sighed and leaned back against Zoro again.

Zoro shuddered. He could feel the poison moving through his body.

"So you feel it too, huh, Zoro?" For some reason, he felt the need to say his name every time he spoke to him.

Zoro nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Luffy," he started.

"Don't tell me you love me and that I was a great captain and all that. Not yet. Not until we're _really _going to die. Zoro, we _will _make it out of this, somehow. I'm sure of it."

Zoro closed his mouth and stayed quiet.

Luffy sighed and shook his head. His vision was getting fuzzy.

"We have to stay awake," Zoro said. "We _have _to."

Luffy nodded and swallowed. He leaned back and started to try to think of things to keep them occupied.

"…ro? …ffy?" A voice echoed in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Luffy sat up quickly and turned. "It sounded like Sanji!" He winced from the sudden movement and fell sideways onto the ground.

"Yeah, I heard it. Hey! LUFFY!" He sat up and tried to maneuver himself into a position where he could attempt to keep Luffy awake, but that just ended on him falling to the ground instead. He groaned as he felt a sharp _crack _in his left arm.

"Oh, -," he swore. "Now my arm's broken. But it doesn't hurt…" he trailed off, confused.

"That's the only good thing that comes out of this, huh?" Luffy mumbled. He was trying his hardest to stay awake.

Zoro smirked and winced. "Yeah, I don't feel anythin'. God, now mah face is gettin' num'."

"Jus' try ta push throo it, buddeh." Luffy's face was getting numb as well.

"Zo…o? Lu…y!" The voice echoed again.

"Ther' it wa' again!" Luffy said.

Zoro, mustering what little strength he had left, took a deep breath and yelled, "SAAAANJIIII! HELP US!" before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"Zorah….no….wak' up….." Luffy passed out as well.

-x-x-x-

Usopp jumped as a loud shout rang through the forest.

"HELP!"

Usopp narrowed his eyes. It sounded a lot like Luffy. But Luffy _never _called for help.

He began running towards the direction of the voice. "Keep yelling!" he called, though he doubted anyone heard him.

Usopp tripped on a root he had failed to see and went sprawling forward, into a flower patch.

The flowers smelled nice, and Usopp relaxed, not even trying to get up. All of a sudden, one of the flowers reared back and struck at his stomach before wrapping itself around his torso.

Usopp screamed as he felt what he thought were teeth puncture his stomach. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he cried, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Oh…SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!"

-x-x-x-

Nami stumbled as she followed behind Chopper, looking for medicinal plants. She had just been briefed on what all of the good plants looked like a minute earlier.

She had been instructed to look for plants that were a light green shade and had pointy leaves. Another one of the plants was a light, soft blue that had a brown stem.

Nami scanned the ground on either side of her feet, when suddenly she caught a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye. "Chopper!" she called before heading off of the trail towards the plant.

Chopper turned and saw the plant she was heading after. "Nami! NO! _WAIT!_"

But it was too late. Three tendrils of the plant snaked towards her and encircled her body. She screamed and thrashed as the teeth bit into her skin.

Chopper panicked. "No, no, NO! This can't be happening, what if this happens to everyone else? Oh, man, would we be in trouble then! Somebody call a doctor!"

"You are a doctor, you moron!" Nami exclaimed. She winced. "What are these things, anyway?"

"Oh, yeah!" Chopper went into 'doctor' mode, talking softly and soothingly. "Just stay still, Nami. Don't move. I'll explain."

Nami said nothing, knowing that if she tried to talk, her jaw would move.

"Those plants are called 'Annihilation Daisies'. They bite you and release a poison into your body that seemingly paralyzes you. You can't move. That's…pretty much all I know about them. I've never seen what they did, because that's all the information I've ever found in any of my books. Apparently—" he shuddered. "—anyone who is bitten has never survived long enough to make a record of what happened."

Nami froze, even if she already wasn't moving. "I'm…gonna die?" the words slipped out, and she mentally kicked herself.

"I don't know. I'll do what I can…I just hope everyone else isn't in the same predicament." Chopper slowly approached her, keeping a wary eye on the flowers.

He saw a stem inching its way towards him and he stopped. Waiting until it lost interest and moved away, he slowly began moving forward again.

"They can sense movement and speech," he explained, whispering.

Nami said nothing.

After another minute of him slowly inching towards her, her eyes widened and she tried to mentally tell him to get out of the way, to no avail.

A large tendril loomed up behind him and clamped down on his right shoulder, pushing him to the ground.

"Ahh!" Chopper screamed.

-x-x-x-

Sanji listened carefully as he watched the flower. It was a living plant, obviously, because it was turning its 'head' around, seemingly looking for something, although it had no eyes.

Sanji reached beside him and grabbed the mop used for swabbing the deck. He walked towards it and hooked it on the edge of the broom before swinging the mop over the side and shaking it to make the plant fall off.

He put the mop back and listened. There was the shout again.

"…HELP!...sanji….."

It sounded like Luffy and Zoro. They must be in a bad situation to call on _him _for help, Sanji reasoned. Let alone any help at all.

He sighed and climbed ashore. He may as well find the two idiots. Maybe then Zoro would stop calling him a 'love-cook'.

"ZORO! LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted, walking into the woods.

-x-x-x-

Chopper lie still on the ground.

Nami tried her best to not move, even if she was in severe pain and terrified for her life, as _well as_ Chopper's. Another wave of the poison shot through her, and she whimpered, but managed to stay still.

-x-x-x-

Chopper stayed still and held his breath. He hoped that the tendril would lose interest and slide away. Then he could get up and tend to Nami and himself. He also hoped that one bite wasn't enough to severely poison.

-x-x-x-

Sanji walked through the woods, looking closely for any sign of the dynamic duo. Maybe they had been jumped and kidnapped, or something.

The path he was taking was seemingly heading uphill, towards where he thought the cliff was, above the ship, and where he was pretty sure the voices had come from. He kept seeing patches of those weird flowers like the one that had been on the ship, and he went out of his way to avoid them.

"Luffy! Zoro! Where are you?" he called, hoping they weren't dead.

No answer.

Sanji sighed and continued walking along the circular path that Zoro and Luffy had started out on.

A minute later he began to notice strange prints on the ground. He bent down next to one and scrutinized it closely.

There were two prints that looked like Luffy's sandals, and the other two, which were fairly close to them, were just scuff marks, not really any steps and all. _Those must be Zoro's_, he thought.

So Zoro couldn't walk, and Luffy had to help him. Sanji began following the tracks until they ended at a flower patch. It was a patch of the living flowers.

All of a sudden, he realized that the tracks were heading the other way, and that he was standing too close to the flowers.

He gulped. _Please don't attack me, _he willed them silently.

The plants just swayed back and forth in the light breeze, doing nothing. Sanji sighed with relief and turned to follow the tracks back to where they ended.

Just when he thought he was safe, he felt something brush his left shoulder. He froze.

There was a hissing sound, and then two teeth punctured his skin. He hissed in pain.

The plant, seemingly thinking that Sanji wasn't a good enough prey, slinked back to its place with all of the other flowers.

Sanji tore off his shirt and tossed it aside. He examined the indentations, all the while walking as fast as he could away from the strange plants.

The marks were turning purple, and Sanji's left arm was beginning to get numb. He swallowed. _Poison. _

A minute later, he came upon the spot on the path where the tracks veered off to the side and ended. Sanji shook his head to get rid of the cloudiness that the poison was bringing on and rummaged through the foliage next to the trail. He caught a glimpse of something off to the left, so he moved aside a fern to get a better look.

Zoro and Luffy were laying there, beside each other, eyes closed and barely breathing. Their limbs were swollen slightly and they were sweating profusely. They both had several bite marks covering their arms and legs. Zoro even had some on his face.

"LUFFY! ZORO!" he yelled, hoping they were just asleep.

No response.

"LUFFY! I HAVE MEAT!"

Still nothing. Not even a twitch.

Sanji began breathing faster. He didn't know if it was the poison doing it, or if he really was scared.

"CHOPPPPPPERRRR!" He screamed, loud enough to wake the dead. He listened to the echoes bounce off the trees around him.

"HELP US! WE'RE ALL POISONED BY THOSE STRANGE FLOWERS! _HELP!" _He gasped for breath and sat down next to them. He hoped that was enough.

Sanji felt his eyes beginning to close, and he forced them open. He had to stay awake. Who knows what would happen if he fell asleep?

-x-x-x-

Chopper waited another minute just to make sure before getting up and inching over to Nami again. He was beginning to feel the effects of the poison in his body and tried to hurry. He pulled one of the few antidotes he had left out of his pack and administered it to himself. All it would do was stop the poison from killing him. It couldn't stop any of the other symptoms, like paralysis. He had to hurry.

He quickly gave Nami one of the antidotes and packed the rest up. That's when he heard the screams.

"Help us! We're all…..flowers! ...Help!" It sounded like Sanji.

Chopper frowned and helped Nami disentangle herself from the leafy tendrils. Why was Sanji in these woods? He was supposed to be on the ship. Unless…unless he had heard other cries for help and went to find out who it was? And now he was poisoned too?

Nami and Chopper hurriedly got away from the plants and back onto the trail. Chopper transformed into Walk Point and Nami hopped onto his back.

Chopper sped off towards the direction of the yelling.

"Please don't let it be too late," he murmured.

-x-x-x-

Sanji looked up hopefully as he heard the rumble of hooves on the dirt trail. Unless his ears were deceiving him, it sounded like Chopper was almost here.

"CHOPPER!" he yelled again, wincing.

All of a sudden his back seized up, and he fell to the ground with a _thud. _

Sanji tried to get up, but couldn't.

"What…? What is this?" he muttered. "I can't move!"

"It's paralysis poison," a voice said.

Sanji looked up through blurred vision. Chopper was standing there. Nami got off his back and he transformed back into his normal form.

Nami walked over to the nearest tree and sat with her back against it.

"I'll give you an antidote," Chopper said, rummaging through his pack. He winced as a wave of pain shot through his shoulder.

"No."

Chopper looked up, surprised. "Why not?"

"Because Zoro and Luffy…they were…bitten first and a long time ago, at that. They were also bitten more. Do them first…I'll…I'll be fine." He lay back on the ground.

Chopper smiled. "I'm proud of you, Sanji." He found the antidote and gave it to Zoro.

Sanji smiled back as his eyes began to close. "Thanks…"

-x-x-x-

Usopp groaned. He couldn't move very well.

"Someone…please…HELP ME!"

The plant let go of his stomach then.

Usopp surprised, tried to sit up.

"Uhn…" he moaned.

_At least I didn't get very far into the forest, _he thought. _Maybe I actually have a chance to get back to the ship. _

Usopp grabbed onto a low-hanging tree branch and forced himself to his feet, moaning and groaning all the while. What _were _these plants, anyway?

One step at a time, he forced himself to move back the way he had come.

-x-x-x-

Luffy moaned and opened his eyes. Chopper was looking down at him worriedly.

He looked at Chopper's shoulder, which was swollen, and noticed that there were two or three puncture marks.

"You…too?"

"Everyone. Except maybe Usopp. I haven't seen or heard him." Chopper explained.

Luffy closed his eyes again for a minute, but then they shot open again. "Zoro?"

"He's fine. We'll need to everyone back to the ship so we can get some rest."

Luffy smiled slightly, satisfied, and closed his eyes again. After a while, he drifted off to sleep.

-x-x-x-

Usopp tripped and fell to the ground with a _crash. _He groaned and tried to get up. But he couldn't even get to his knees. So he settled for dragging himself instead.

"Kaya…help me get through this," he begged. "If you do, I'll never owe you enough…"

-x-x-x-

When Luffy awoke, he was laying on a bed in the infirmary. He sat up and stretched.

"Mm. I can move again," he said.

He looked around and saw all of his other crewmates lying on beds too, minus Usopp. Chopper was struggling to get up.

Luffy hopped out of the bed and limped over to him. "I'll help you," he said.

Chopper gave him a weird look but said nothing as Luffy lifted him out of the bed and set him on the floor. He wobbled a bit and righted himself.

Luffy went back to his bed a curled up in the blankets.

Chopper set to work making everyone tea and some food, since Sanji was still so out of it.

A minute later, he walked back into the infirmary with three plates piled high with grilled cheese sandwiches and five mugs of tea. He was still worried about Usopp. For all he knew he was still in the woods somewhere, dying. Chopper vowed he would go look for him once he was better.

"Luffy," he said.

"Mhmm?"

"I made some grilled cheeses and tea for everyone."

"Just leave them on the bedside table. I'll eat them after I have my nap."

Chopper just stared. Luffy had _always _loved food. Was it the poison having a strange effect?

He sighed and left five sandwiches on a plate next to Luffy and set a mug of tea down also. Maybe he was just tired, but he felt as though he was an old reindeer. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. But he knew he had to finish his job first. His duty was to make sure all of his crew members were healthy.

He went to Zoro next and shook him. He was surprised when he rolled over and sat up. Normally it took forever to get Zoro to wake up.

"What's that?" Zoro asked.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and tea."

"OOO! Yay! I _love _grilled cheese!" Zoro took three sandwiches from the plate with his unbroken arm and began munching happily. "Thanks, Chopper!"

"Uh…" Chopper stared.

"What?"

"Nothing." Chopper shook his head. Everyone was acting strange. Maybe it was a side-effect. He went over to Sanji, who was already awake.

When he saw Chopper, he sprang out of bed and landed somewhat non-gracefully on the floor. "IMMA NINJA!" he exclaimed, before taking a few sandwiches and running out of the room, cackling all the while.

Chopper blinked. "_Definitely _a side-effect."

-x-x-x-

Nami yawned and sat up. Looking around, she spotted Chopper standing next to an empty bed, a confused look on his face. She also saw Zoro munching happily on some grilled cheese sandwiches, and Luffy was just laying there, snoring, the food next to him on his bedside table.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Sanji…never mind. You'll see." Chopper walked over to her and offered the remaining sandwiches and a cup of tea.

Nami took a sandwich and the tea. She took a bite and started crying.

Chopper's eyes widened. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like I should cry, so I am." She looked around again. "Where's Usopp?"

"I don't know…" Chopper looked out of the porthole that faced the beach. "Right there."

Usopp was dragging himself along the sand, seemingly desperate to get to the ship.

Chopper put down the food and rushed outside. He jumped ashore and ran over to Usopp.

"Are you okay?"

Usopp continued dragging himself, not even noticing Chopper.

Chopper frowned and picked up Usopp and took him aboard the ship. He placed him in Sanji's abandoned bed in the infirmary and administered the antidote.

A minute later, Usopp fell asleep.

Chopper sighed and lay down in bed himself. He needed a rest.

-x-x-x-

Luffy grumbled in his sleep. He rolled over and woke up. He was hearing a commotion.

"What's going on?"

No one answered, so he sat up and looked for himself.

Usopp was lying in Sanji's bed, and Sanji was nowhere to be seen. Luffy looked to his right and saw the plate of grilled cheeses sitting there.

"Why so many?" he wondered, taking one and biting into it. He finished the first one and took a long drink of the tea.

Luffy grabbed another sandwich and ate about half of it before putting it back on the plate. "I'm full."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have taken so many sandwiches!" Chopper's voice said from across the room.

Luffy narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? You put them there for me."

"I did NOT! And don't argue with me!"

Luffy stared at Chopper. "What's the matter with you?" he asked. "You're acting like a spoiled brat!"

"What did you just say?"

"I said, QUIT IT!"

"Quit what?"

"Quit what you're—" he paused. He had just had a thought.

Luffy thought he knew why Chopper was acting so strange. "I know why everyone is acting weird," he said.

-x-x-x-

Chopper started. He knew why everyone was acting strange? How could he? _He _was acting strange, too!

"I'm not acting weird," he said.

"Yes you are. You just don't realize it."

"How is _that _possible? And how do you know?"

"It's a side-effect of the poison/paralysis thing. The poison went through our bodies, paralyzing us while it figured out a way to change our hormones to make us act different. It was trying to set us against each other so we'd kill each other off. That's what happened to all of the other people who were bitten, and that's why there's not a record of what happened in any of your books. I know this because…well…I don't really know. But I think I've developed a psychic ability."

Chopper just stared. Luffy's prediction was starting to make sense, actually.

"How long does it last?"

Luffy pursed his lips as he thought. "Uhm…" he assumed a meditative pose.

Chopper waited, impatient.

"I got it!" Luffy exclaimed a minute later. "It can last indefinitely, depending on how much of the poison we have in our bodies."

"And, with how much we have in our systems…" Chopper prompted.

"It will last only a few days," he concluded.

"Ah." Chopper was astounded. Honestly, he wished Luffy would be like this all the time. It was a nice change. As for Sanji…Chopper shook his head. He didn't even want to _think _about that.

Luffy lay back down, folded his hands in his lap, and stared at the ceiling. He sighed. "Now we just have to make it through the next few days without killing each other…" he murmured.

-x-x-x-

Nami watched all this with wide eyes. Well, wide tear-filled eyes. Now, at least, she understood why she couldn't stop crying. But she still couldn't believe that Luffy was a psychic, even if he did spout all that information out of nowhere.

She sighed and got out of bed. She may as well try to stay out of everyone's way for the next couple of days. Nami slipped on her shoes and exited the infirmary.

-x-x-x-

Sanji cackled as he poured the waffle mix into the molds. "I _am _a ninja! I AM!"

He pulled a vial of something or other out of a cabinet and, after looking to see if anyone was watching, poured a drop into each of the molds.

He laughed maniacally. "Let's see how they like _that!" _ He capped the vial and hid it away again.

-x-x-x-

Chopper lifted his nose and sniffed. It smelled like Sanji was cooking away in the galley. He sniffed harder and frowned. That was something he had never smelled before…

Chopper jumped. It was poison! He ran out of the room to go beat up Sanji and throw the darn poison overboard when he remembered that the idea of the poison in the first place was to set everyone against each other. He sighed. He would have to do this the old-fashioned way.

-x-x-x-

Sanji puttered around the galley, making sure that all of his other traps were in place. After he finished the poisoned waffles, he would walk through the doorway to go serve them. Anyone who tried to come into the galley afterwards would be stabbed by a bunch of knives hung above the doorway. He had also placed a trap on the other entrance of the same kind.

Sanji snickered as he saw that the waffles were a crisp golden brown. He flipped each one onto a porcelain plate, and then poured nice, rich, thick, creamy syrup over the whole bunch. He hoped that would disguise any color difference.

Sanji picked up the plate and turned to go serve the deadly things when he almost ran over Chopper.

"How-?" He looked at both doorways. The knives were still there, but the traps were dismantled.

Chopper shook his head and grabbed the plate of waffles. He ran out onto the deck and threw them overboard. Then he came back into the galley.

"Well, now that that's taken care of…" Chopper grabbed some the rope used to hang the knives and detached the sharp things from it. Then he swung the rope and lassoed Sanji, trapping his legs together.

Chopper tightened the knot and pushed Sanji into the refrigerator before closing and locking the door after him.

"That ought to do it," Chopper said, dusting his hands together. "Now, how to make some _decent _food…"

-x-x-x-

Zoro groaned and sat up. He immediately looked over to see if Luffy was awake.

"Luffy! I'm so happy you're okay!"

Luffy grunted. "Whatever."

Zoro blinked. Then he saw the uneaten sandwiches next to him. "You didn't eat…are you okay? Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you eat all your food?"

"Because I'm not hungry, okay?" Luffy was getting irritated. He knew he had to try his best to keep his cool, but it was pretty tough under the circumstances.

"Well that's not like you! I think you better eat all your food now, or Sanji's gonna be worried!"

"Well, maybe _you _should mind your own business!" Luffy crossed his arms.

Just when it seemed like it was going to turn into an actual fight, Usopp groaned on the bed between them.

Both stopped their bickering, Zoro to see if Usopp was okay, Luffy to see what emotion he had gotten.

"Ugh…" Usopp sat up. "Why am I wearing these boy clothes?"

Luffy face palmed. "Wonderful," he muttered.

-x-x-x-

Sanji swore and banged on the door. "LET ME OUT!" he yelled.

Nothing could be heard from the other side. At first, Sanji thought that Chopper had left, but then he realized that it was just because the refrigerator was soundproof.

He groaned and collapsed on the floor, trying unsuccessfully to free his legs from the rope. It should have been easy for him, actually, having strong legs and such, but for some reason he couldn't get them free.

"Darn…reindeer! I'll get you for that with my ninja skills!"

-x-x-x-

Chopper sighed and looked around for something easy to make. He finally settled on cereal with milk.

He began whistling a tune as he bustled around, finding bowls and some milk that Sanji had left out.

"It's a good thing Sanji left this out, or I would've had to open the fridge again," Chopper said to himself.

He poured some healthy whole grain cereal into five bowls and poured the milk on top. He thought about making a bowl for Sanji, but then realized that this would only be going on for a few days. Sanji would be fine. He had been through worse before.

Chopper grabbed a tray and placed all five bowls of cereal on it. Then he headed for the infirmary.

He heard talking, so Usopp must have woken up. He wondered what emotion he had gotten.

Walking in, Chopper almost dropped the tray. Usopp was standing in the middle of the room in his boxers, trying to prove that he wasn't a boy.

He covered his eyes and yelled to Luffy. "Luffy, make Usopp put more clothes on, please."

Luffy nodded and grabbed a hospital gown from the drawer. He shoved it over Usopp's head and forced him back to bed.

"He's decent now," Luffy said.

Chopper sighed with relief and uncovered his eyes. "I made everyone some cereal," he said. "I had to lock Sanji in the refrigerator because he was going to feed all of you poisoned waffles, and he set killing traps all through the kitchen. I dismantled them all and made you some non-poisoned food."

"What kind of cereal?" Zoro asked excitedly.

"Whole grain."

Zoro made a face. "Whole grain tastes nasty."

"No it doesn't," Luffy said. "That's the kind of cereal we've always eaten."

"Ew…I don't want it."

"You have to eat, or else your arm won't heal!" Chopper shouted angrily.

Zoro looked at his arm, which was in a sling and bandaged, as if seeing it for the first time. "What happened to it?"

"You don't remember?" Chopper was getting worried. What if everyone started forgetting everything that had happened to them? Then he wouldn't be able to publish his new best-selling medical book on the 'accounts of those surviving the daisies'.

Zoro laughed. "Of course I remember! I was just teasing you, Tiny Tiny Reindeer."

Chopper scowled as he handed out the bowls of cereal. "Don't tease anymore. And _don't _call me that!"

"Ugh, fine. You're boring." Zoro took his bowl of cereal and inhaled it hungrily. "Yummy!"

"See, I told you whole grain was good!" Chopper reprimanded, sitting down to eat his cereal.

Nami, who had come back into the infirmary, took a bite of her cereal and started crying. "I _hate _this poison!" she shouted.

Usopp took a napkin from his bedside table and tucked it in the collar of his hospital gown before he began eating. "I can't get my dress dirty," he said.

Luffy ate his cereal like a normal person and set it aside after he had finished. "Is it nighttime?" he asked. "Because we just ate breakfast."

Chopper looked out of the porthole. "It's the middle of the afternoon, idiot!" he yelled.

Luffy nodded, doing some calculations in his head. "It's been one day since we were poisoned, and only half a day since these funny emotions started…so, if my psychic calculations are correct, we should start to snap out of this in…three days."

Chopper sighed and pushed his cereal around with his spoon. Three days. What would they do until then?

-x-x-x-

Sanji shivered. He had never remembered to turn the temperature up after he stored some ice cream in here. He resigned himself to a night of shivering and lay down, curling into a ball, his legs still bound together. He had to be like a ninja and pull through.

-x-x-x-

Nami grabbed her napkin and dabbed at her face. She really wished she hadn't gotten this emotion. It made her depressed…depressed that she was depressed.

She snorted. That sounded pathetic.

-x-x-x-

Zoro giggled at the crunching noise the cereal made as he chewed. It was so _funny!_ He couldn't seem to understand why everyone else wasn't laughing, too.

He busted out laughing as he took another bite of his cereal. Suddenly, he choked, unable to breathe. He coughed for a minute, then took a deep breath. He would have to be more careful from now on.

-x-x-x-

Luffy stared up at the ceiling, immersed in thought. He had to figure out a way that everyone could last for three days without anyone accidentally killing each other. Himself included.

After a minute of thinking, a light bulb went off in his head. That was it! Yes, that would work.

Luffy did some more calculations and nodded satisfactorily. Yes, that was perfect.

-x-x-x-

"Why are you doing this to me, idiot?!" Chopper asked as Luffy tied him down to his bed.

"Because. One of us might try to kill each other unintentionally. So everyone has to be tied down at night until this thing is over."

"Who's going to tie you down? My ghost?"

"I'll tie myself down," Luffy said.

Chopper frowned but said nothing. There wasn't really any other option, anyway.

Everyone groaned as it was their turn to be tied down. Well, except Zoro.

"Yay! This is so exciting! It will be like an adventure, where we're all being held hostage and have to escape!"

Luffy frowned but stayed quiet. He made sure to tie Zoro's knot extra tight, regardless of his broken arm.

-x-x-x-

Chopper sighed and tried to turn onto his side, but the rope prevented him from doing so."Dumb rope..."

He grunted and wriggled around, trying to loosen the knot. Finally being successful, he sighed and relaxed into a more comfortable position. After a minute, he drifted off.

-x-x-x-

Nami stirred in her sleep and tried to sit up, before remembering that everyone was tied down.

Strangely, though, she thought she had heard a noise. She craned her neck and looked around the room. Everyone was in their beds, sleeping quietly, except Chopper. Chopper's bed was empty.

Nami gasped, her eyes dancing around the room until she found his familiar small form. She wondered how he had managed to get free. That's when she realized what he was doing.

Chopper was standing next to Luffy's bed, a knife in his hand.

-x-x-x-

Chopper grinned venomously and sat up. Sometime during the night, the rope had come untied. He grinned. At least now he wouldn't have to make as much noise.

He slipped out of bed and left the infirmary.

Chopper slunk through the hallways, silent as a mouse. When he reached the galley, he flicked on the light, found what he was looking for, turned the light off, and left, headed back to the infirmary.

On the way back, Chopper inspected the item. It was clean, sharp, and shiny. Perfect for a silent murder.

He slipped back into the infirmary quietly and looked around. Everyone appeared to still be asleep. He slunk over to Luffy's bed and raised the knife. It glinted in the moonlight. Then he plunged the knife downwards.

-x-x-x-

Chopper jumped. He had heard a noise. He shook his head and opened his eyes. He wasn't in his bed anymore. Nami was staring at him, wide-eyed.

He saw the knife in his hand and dropped it, screaming. "No! No! I didn't do it, did I? No!" The knife fell with a metallic _clank _on the wooden floorboards.

Luffy stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Chopper next to his bed and frowned. "What's going on? And how did you get out of bed?"

Chopper took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Luffy," he murmured, before climbing into Luffy's bed and giving him a hug.

"What happened?"

Chopper shook his head.

"Okay, I'll use my psychic ability and find out, then," he said.

Chopper nodded, signaling that it was okay.

Luffy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, placing one hand on Chopper's forehead. Then he lapsed into a dream-like state, seeing everything Chopper had in the past ten minutes.

-x-x-x-

Luffy hopped out of his body and followed Chopper out of the infirmary. He slunk through the hallways behind him, careful not to make any noise. When Chopper reached the galley, he hid in the shadows and waited for him to come back.

A minute later, Chopper walked by, eyes gleaming in the darkness, a knife in his hands.

Luffy gulped. He knew what was going to happen next, but he stayed just to make sure.

He followed Chopper back into the infirmary and watched as he looked around, making sure everyone was asleep before tiptoeing over to his bedside.

Chopper raised the blade and plunged it downwards towards Luffy's neck. The blade stopped less than an inch from the skin.

Luffy looked around and saw what had made him stop. Nami was staring at him, saying, "No!".

-x-x-x-

Luffy shook his head to clear the fuzziness and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe how close he had come to being killed for the second time.

Chopper was shaking, apparently waiting for Luffy's wrath.

Luffy sighed. "Chopper, I'm not mad at you," he said.

Chopper calmed down a little and stopped shaking. Luffy rubbed his back. "It wasn't really your fault. It was this poison."

Chopper sat up, un-burying his face from Luffy's side.

Luffy untied his rope and sat up also. "What time is it?" he asked.

Nami looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. "Seven in the morning."

Luffy raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Nami nodded and tried to reach for a tissue to wipe her eyes, but they were just out of reach. She grunted and stretched her arm. Her fingers just brushed the edge of the box, but she was unable to bring it closer.

Luffy stood and walked over to her. He leaned over her and got the box of tissues. He handed them to her, but didn't leave.

Nami sensed he was waiting for her to look at him, so she did. He was standing there, eyes serious. "Thank you," he said, and smiled. Then he walked away.

-x-x-x-

Zoro awoke to a scream. He jumped and sat up quickly, breaking the rope that held him down. He looked around wildly and saw Chopper drop a knife, a terrified look on his face.

After watching Luffy get the story from Chopper's brain, which was kind of boring, actually, he lay back down and closed his eyes. He might as well get some more sleep.

-x-x-x-

Usopp stretched and sat up. Chopper was sitting on Luffy's bed, looking scared to death. Luffy was walking towards him, looking a little worried, but other than that, he hid his emotions pretty well.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Is Chopper okay? Come to mommy!"

Chopper looked over at Usopp and shuddered.

Usopp frowned and tried to free himself from his bed. He couldn't, however, and settled for laying back down instead.

-x-x-x-

Chopper hopped down off of Luffy's bed and headed for the galley to make breakfast.

Luffy picked up the knife that Chopper had dropped and followed. He had made a new rule that no one was allowed to go anywhere alone.

-x-x-x-

Chopper walked into the galley and flicked on the light. It looked the same way as it had yesterday, except more sinister. He gulped.

-x-x-x-

"That was good," Usopp said. "But can I please have some actual clothes now?"

"You are wearing actual clothes," Zoro said. "You're wearing a dress."

"Yeah, but that's _it_," Usopp explained. "I need to look prettier."

Luffy sighed. "No, Usopp. You look fine."

"Thank you! Do you want to marry me?"

Luffy opened his mouth and closed it again. He just shook his head and assumed a meditative pose. He had to know if there was any way this could be ended faster.

-x-x-x-

Zoro stood and began running around the room. "Where's my katanas? Where is they?"

"It's where _are _they, genius," Nami said, still crying.

Zoro took no notice. "I know! I'll go on a mission to find them! It'll be like an adventure!" he rushed out of the room.

He was dragged back a minute later by Luffy's arm. "You can't go anywhere by yourself," he said.

Zoro pouted and lay back down on his bed. He decided to just sleep until Luffy changed his mind.

-x-x-x-

Luffy's meditation was interrupted when Zoro left the room by himself. He grunted and dragged him back with a rubber arm. "You can't go anywhere by yourself," he reprimanded. "It's a new rule."

He watched as Zoro resigned himself to sleeping.

Luffy sighed. He had gotten something while meditating. It was possible to end this early, but he couldn't remember how.

He sighed again and resumed meditating.

-x-x-x-

Luffy opened his eyes suddenly. That was it! He jumped out of bed and scurried out of the room.

The way to end the poison's effects early was simple. Everyone just had to drink a cup of lemon juice.

Luffy entered the galley and stopped suddenly. He would have to let Sanji out of the refrigerator to get the lemons.

He sighed. Oh well.

In one fluid movement, Luffy opened the door to the refrigerator, grabbed Sanji, and hauled him outside. Sanji's lips were turning blue. It was a good thing he'd gotten him out of there when he did.

Luffy sat him down at the table and turned the temperature of the fridge back to where it should be. Then he ran in, grabbed six lemons and ran out again.

He went through the cupboards and found six cups.

Before he started squeezing, though, he had to take care of Sanji. Luffy grabbed a towel and soaked it in warm water for a minute before draping it around Sanji's shoulders.

Sanji shivered. "Th-th-thanks," he said. "B-but you d-didn't need t-to do that. I-I'm a n-ninja. I w-would've b-been f-fine."

Luffy just shrugged and began squeezing the lemons. Once he had one lemon squeezed completely dry, he gave the cup to Sanji. "This is going to be very sour," he said, "But it'll help."

Sanji nodded and drained the cup. Right away he stood and began bustling around the galley.

Luffy smiled.

"What was that?" Sanji asked.

"Lemon juice."

"How did you know to give me that?" He tossed the towel aside and began helping Luffy squeeze the lemons.

"I'm a psychic. I'll miss having that ability, actually…it was a nice change."

Sanji grinned. "Yeah, it was. You didn't eat as much, either."

Having finished another glass, Luffy held it to his own lips. Now would come the test of strength. Was he strong enough to drink it?

Sanji stopped squeezing and watched Luffy. "You can do it," he said.

Luffy took a deep breath and downed the juice in one gulp. Immediately, he said, "I'm hungry."

Sanji smiled. "First we have to save everyone else."

Luffy nodded.

Sanji finished his glass and took left to take it to the infirmary. "This one is for Nami-swan."

Luffy smiled. "This one is for Zoro." Together they walked to the infirmary.

Luffy gave Zoro his glass, and he drank it happily, chattering about 'adventure' and 'life'. But once he swallowed the last drop, he was back to normal.

"What was that? That ero-cook made it, didn't he? It was horrible!"

-x-x-x-

"Here, Nami-swan!" Sanji held the cup to her lips and watched as she swallowed it, shuddering from the sourness.

Once she had finished, she stared at Sanji. "What are you looking at? Go make more for everyone else, baka cook!"

Sanji smiled and went back to the kitchen, where Luffy was already working on Chopper's glass.

He scowled. "That means I have to give Mrs. Usopp hers…"

Luffy cackled. "Yep!"

Sanji sighed and began working.

Luffy finished his glass first and left.

The cook sighed and continued squeezing. After finishing his, he picked it up and followed Luffy.

-x-x-x-

"Here, Usopp."

"What is it?" Usopp said, playing with his hair.

"A drink."

"Oooh~!" Usopp took the drink and chugged it. Then he screamed.

"WHY AM I IN A DRESS?!"

-x-x-x-

"Here, Chopper. This'll make you normal again!" he handed the glass to Chopper.

Zoro grunted. "He never was normal."

Chopper drank the juice, making a face at the tartness. Then he got out of bed. "Time to go start working on our best-selling book!"

Luffy grinned. "Come on, guys! Let's go make history!"

The crew cheered and followed him out of the infirmary.

* * *

**I've been working on this story for the past few days...I think it turned out great! This was probably the most exciting story I've written so far. I hope you all liked it!**

**Note: The "tune" Chopper was whistling while he made the cereal was nothing but his very own theme, Present. It's actually one of my favorite anime songs, if you can believe it.  
**

**This story has over 10000 words! Yay! That makes me SUPA happy! I've always wanted to write a story that's more than 10000 words, and I finally have. It took FOREVER.  
**

**Well, review please! Reviews inspire me to write more stories. Actually, now that I think about it, reviews give me the inspiration to write anything at all...so yeah. Review please. If you do, I'll thank you privately... *pulls out Jango's silver ring* You...Will...Review...Now...  
**

**Anyway, I'd like some ideas for one-shots that I should do next. Anything? Come on, there's GOT to be some good ideas in your head...as a matter of fact I KNOW there are...everyone has a great imagination and if you put your mind to it, you can do anything!  
**


End file.
